


Визитка от WTF Good Omens AU 2021

by bangbangbaby, meipodk, Shax_r, WTF Good Omens AU 2021 (fandom_Good_Omens_AU)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Banners & Icons, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fandom Presentation, Multi, Single work, WTF Good Omens AU 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, alternative universe, однострочники, очень много Alternative Universes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meipodk/pseuds/meipodk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Good_Omens_AU/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%20AU%202021
Summary: Если вам понравилась визитка, проголосовать за нас можноздесьНе забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!А за новостями можно следить в нашемтвиттере
Relationships: Agnes Nutter/Thou-Shalt-Not-Commit-Adultery Pulsifer, Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Arthur Young | Mr Young & Deirdre Young & Thaddeus J. Dowling & Harriet Dowling, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Hastur (Good Omens), Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Dagon & Hastur (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Ligur/Michael (Good Omens), Newton Pulsifer & Sergeant Shadwell, Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 105
Collections: LVL 1: визитка (WTF Good Omens AU 2021), Level 1: Визитка 2021





	1. Chapter 1

<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Good_Omens_AU/collections" target=_blank><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/d3/13/qTwYrX4u_o.png" alt="WTF Good Omens AU 2021"></a>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вам понравилась визитка, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1U_K2YN8vNqt01gBL1GJQS-RDIQQaF6WwOMHpEVC87nA/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!
> 
> А за новостями можно следить в нашем [твиттере](https://twitter.com/OmensAu)


	2. Chapter 2

<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Good_Omens_AU/collections" target=_blank><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/66/60/BqUQcQ44_o.png" alt="WTF Good Omens AU 2021"></a>

  


|   
  
---|---  
  
Занятная, однако, оказалась раса. Не раса даже: разум улья. Или как это ещё назвать.  
  
Говорило за них нечто круглое. Кругло же и выразилось: я, мол, глашатай.  
  
Остальные только смотрели. Тысячей пар глаз пялились, моргая синхронно.  
  
— Мы — Эрик, — заявил Глашатай. — Мы пришли с миром. Нам нужны ваши знания. В особенности нас интересуют такие земные феномены, как селфи, айфон и нечто, называемое старбакс.  
  
И Земля содрогнулась.  
  
  
  
|   
  
  
— Рекомендую кактус.  
  
— О!.. О, благодарю... А почему именно кактус?  
  
— Другое у вас не выживет.  
  
— Почему вы так думаете?  
  
— Да бросьте. Вы ко мне каждый день в это время приходите уже третью неделю. Мне пришлось перенести время обеда.  
  
— Как неудобно...  
  
— Нормально. Вот. Поливать достаточно раз в неделю. Я прослежу.  
  
— Б-благодарю. А это?..  
  
— Мой номер. Сегодня я закрываюсь в шесть.  
  
— А...  
  
— Итальянская.  
  
— Но...  
  
— Энтони Кроули. Идите уже, вас покупатели заждались. И попробуйте хотя бы сегодня что-нибудь продать. Так и разориться недолго.  
  
— Вы за мной следите?..  
  
— Можно подумать, вы за мной — нет.  
  
— Справедливо. Значит, в шесть? На углу есть ресторанчик...  
  
— Марко, да. Буду ждать.  
  
— Я тоже, мистер Кроули.  
  
— До встречи, мистер Фелл.  
  
  
  
|   
  
  
Рыцарь снял тяжёлый шлем и утёр со лба крупные капли пота.  
  
— Отдавай сюда принцессу, грязный червь!  
  
Ему пришлось с грохотом упасть на землю и перекатиться, прячась за камнем. Огонь опалил брови и ресницы, но, по счастью, обошлось без ожогов.  
  
Гавриил, тяжело дыша, попытался подняться, но в нагрудник упёрлась маленькая чёрная туфелька.  
  
— Ты кого грязным червем назвал?  
  
Принцесса должна была быть прекрасной. Оказалась — хмурой и какой-то подкопчённой. Гавриил поспешно отбросил эти низкие мысли: важен подвиг, а не награда.  
  
— Моя прекрасная леди, я пришёл издалека, чтобы...  
  
— Вот откуда пришёл, туда и катись. И передай, чтобы раньше полудня не приходили. Гремите тут, спать не даёте... — она убрала ногу с его груди и сделала два шага назад.  
  
— Леди, вы в плену у чудовища! Он наверняка заколдовал вас, но не бойтесь, я...  
  
— Когда ты молчишь, — перебила его принцесса, — получается куда лучше. Проваливай, пока я тебя не поджарила.  
  
— Вы?! Моя леди, вы владеете магией? Это поразительно! Вместе мы сможем сразить этого подлого дракона!  
  
— Придурок, — она устало потёрла переносицу. — Как же долго до вас доходит. Вот уж и впрямь: сила есть — ума не надо...  
  
— В каком смысле?..  
  
— Я и есть дракон.  
  
— А принцесса?  
  
— И принцесса.  
  
С таким Гавриил ещё не сталкивался. Обыкновенно юные леди кидались к нему на шею и просили взять замуж. Гавриил благородно отказывался и от женитьбы, и от награды, просил только воспеть его подвиг. Собрал уже целую коллекцию песен и баллад, и даже два театральных представления. А тут — на тебе!  
  
— Значит, никакого подвига? — расстроенно проговорил он.  
  
Принцесса хмыкнула.  
  
— Никакого. Могу предложить только боевую рану, похвастаешься.  
  
Гавриил помедлил, а затем решительно кивнул и начал раздеваться.  
  
— Давайте.  
  
Принцесса-дракон опешила, но Гавриила было уже не остановить.  
  
Из этого тоже могла получиться недурственная песня.  
  
  
  
|   
  
  
Когда на одной из улиц раздался взрыв, никто даже не вздрогнул.  
  
— Виноват! Виноват! — Ньют, кашляя, вывалился из дома. Его лицо было покрыто сажей и копотью, а руки заметно тряслись. Лавочник напротив лишь неодобрительно покачал головой. У этих Пульциферов вечно что-то да взрывалось. Это же надо — быть настолько бесталанным! В Лондоне, да и всей Британии, что уж там, любой младенец собирал свой первый механизм ещё до того, как начинал ходить. Но только не Ньют.  
  
— На сей раз у меня обязательно получится, мистер Шедвелл, — пробормотал он, неловко улыбаясь. Дым рассеялся, и вскоре стало видно, что дом почти и не пострадал, разве только одна из трещин стала немного глубже.  
  
Ньют вернулся к себе и вздохнул, глядя на чёрную фигуру с зияющей шестерёнками дырой в боку.  
  
— Дик, Дик. Ну зачем ты меня так расстраиваешь? — он взял со стола тряпку и принялся оттирать сажу. — Ты мог бы быть моим лучшим творением…  
  
— И единственным, полагаю, — раздался от двери приятный женский голос. Ньют вздрогнул, выронил тряпку, тут же наклонился её поднять и, разумеется, врезался головой в бок механической лошади.  
  
Он услышал мелодичный смех, обернулся — и, как описывали в любимых романах его матушки, немедленно потерял дар речи.  
  
На него смотрела самая красивая женщина, которую он когда-либо видел. Смотрела — и улыбалась, подбрасывая в ладони изящные карманные часы.  
  
— Я Анафема, — просто сказала она, — поселилась по соседству. А ты?..  
  
— Ньют, — с трудом выдавил он и робко улыбнулся.  
  
  
  
|   
  
  
«Кроули, милый. Матрица тебя поимела».  
  
Он нервно хихикнул. Грёбаный ИИ порой шутил так, что — ой.  
  
«Ты славно потрудился».  
  
Ну ещё бы.  
  
«Нам нужно от тебя ещё кое-что».  
  
«Чего требует Легион?» — нехотя спросил Кроули, стараясь звучать уважительно.  
  
«Власти над миром и большую колу».  
  
Следом стали приходить файлы. Легион не заморачивался, слал прямо так, в разум, без лишних «прокладок». Это щекотало нервы… ну или то, что от них осталось. Кроули давным-давно не был в собственном теле. Может, оно давно разложилось. Главное, что сознание продолжало жить и пакостить — когда по мелочи, а когда и всерьёз.  
  
«Принято. Колу без сахара и льда?»  
  
Смех Легиона слышался ему ещё больше суток.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Good_Omens_AU/collections" target=_blank><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/4f/d3/JJCsPUyk_o.png" alt="WTF Good Omens AU 2021"></a>

  


|   
  
---|---  
  
— Гавриил! Гавриил, постой спокойно, им нужно тебя накрасить!  
  
— Я и так прекрасен, к чему косметика?  
  
— Михаил, пожалуйста, положите это на место, это же реквизит, режиссёр будет вне себя…  
  
— Я сама с ней поговорю. Иди-ка… к массовке.  
  
— Слушаюсь. Массовка! Построиться! Да не толпитесь вы, у нас тут военная сцена!  
  
— Прошу прощения…  
  
— Да что ещё-то, актёр ты недоделанный?! Снова потерял сценарий? Клянусь, новый не выдам, у нас и без того…  
  
— Нет-нет. Дело в том, что я, видите ли, как бы сказать… ухожу.  
  
— Куда? Ты должен быть в кадре через три с половиной минуты.  
  
— Совсем ухожу. Всего доброго. Было приятно с вами поработать.  
  
Скорая на вызов едва успела.  
  
Съёмки пришлось отложить на месяц. Без помощника режиссёра работа встала: у Гавриила начались проблемы с кожей, куда-то запропастилась половина реквизита, актёры массовки разбрелись, будто брошенные котята.  
  
И, пожалуй, это был лучший отпуск в его жизни.  
  
  
  
|   
  
  
— Ваш пряный латте, — дежурно пропел Сандальфон и улыбнулся. Так диктовала политика их магазина.  
  
Девица с ужасом глянула на него, схватила стаканчик и немедленно выбежала.  
  
Что ж. Хоть заплатить не забыла.  
  
Сандальфон закатил глаза и принялся натирать кофемашину до блеска. Его стаканчик для чаевых неизменно пустовал. Это бесило: он же делал ровно то же, что треклятый Азирафель, так почему клиенты не любили его так же сильно? Ну хотя бы на треть?  
  
Звякнул колокольчик над дверью.  
  
— Добрый день, чего изволите?  
  
— Рожу твою не видеть, — мрачно ответила очередная клиентка. Сандальфон подавил тяжкий вздох.  
  
— Гавриил, это к тебе!  
  
— Лечу на крылах любви! — глухо ответили из подсобки. Гавриил, сияющий, как начищенный фунт, явился через три секунды и немедленно подхватил даму сердца под руку. Та лишь фыркнула. — Отрада души моей, я приготовил свой лучший кофе специально для тебя…  
  
Честное слово, при взгляде на них зубы сводило. Не то от гаврииловой приторности, не то от недовольно-сердитой физиономии Вельз, которая терпеть не могла сладкое, но покорно пробовала любую дичь, которую творил Гавриил, вроде капучино с карамельным сиропом, цветной посыпкой и вафельными трубочками.  
  
— Закроешься? — бросил через плечо Гавриил. Сандальфон что-то согласно промычал, и они ушли бесить окружающих.  
  
Порой — ладно, куда чаще, чем хотелось бы — он ненавидел эту кофейню. И даже думал об увольнении.  
  
Но Госпожа Управляющая в него верила. Даже оплачивала курсы, чтобы Сандальфон умел отличать тонкие привкусы кофе разной обжарки.  
  
Подвести Госпожу Управляющую он попросту не мог.  
  
— Добрый день. Чего изволите? — натянуто улыбнулся Сандальфон очередному клиенту. Что поделать? Работа есть работа.  
  
  
  
|   
  
  
— Детектив Пульцифер, — ласково поприветствовала его Агнес. — Как поживаете, дорогой друг?  
  
Она потрепала по холке волкособа, прижавшегося к её бедру.  
  
Пульцифер вздохнул.  
  
— Вы прекрасно знаете, что я вам не друг. Всё кончено, Агнес.  
  
— Вот как? — пропела она, мягко улыбаясь. От этой улыбки по спине мурашки бежали, а над губой собиралась испарина. О, Агнес умела пугать. Но не теперь. Не сегодня.  
  
Она и шевельнуться не успела, а Пульцифер уже выхватил пистолет и взял её на мушку.  
  
Впервые за долгие годы он увидел, как Агнес смеётся — звонко, молодо. Даже красиво, если жизнь не дорога.  
  
— Полно вам, детектив. Неужели вы думали, что я не знаю об этой кобуре? Не будьте таким наивным. Золото, место, — волкособ тут же выбежал из комнаты, мазнув равнодушным взглядом по Пульциферу.  
  
— Всё кончено, — повторил Пульцифер. Руки его не дрожали. — Я знаю о вас всё.  
  
— Всё? — Агнес снова рассмеялась. — И какого же цвета моё бельё?  
  
— Это не… — Пульцифер смутился, отвёл взгляд. — Вы поняли, о чём я!  
  
— Поняла, — согласилась Агнес, а затем подняла руку, демонстрируя ему детонатор. — Но с чего вы взяли, что я не заберу вас с собой?  
  
До вспышки и тьмы Пульцифер успел ещё заметить её улыбку — грустную, кроткую, спокойную.  
  
И ещё — подумать: вот дерьмо. Как же красиво.  
  
  
  
|   
  
  
За монеткой, подброшенной в воздух, следили все. И, конечно, Кроули не повезло.  
  
Едва увидев профиль Её Величества, он скорбно взвыл.  
  
— Ну почему я?!  
  
— Потому что такова ваша судьба, мистер Кроули, — довольно пропел Эрик. Слишком довольно. Хватило одного злобного взгляда поверх очков, чтобы наглый медбрат немедленно заткнулся и нервно заулыбался.  
  
Кроули подхватил папки и вскинул голову.  
  
— Ничего-ничего. Посмотрим, как вы будете плясать в ночную, — злорадно пообещал он и расплылся в довольной ухмылке, видя, как все собравшиеся перепугались. Что-что, а проблемы устраивать он умел и любил.  
  
Он вышел из комнаты, ухитрившись зацепить дверь ногой так, чтобы эффектно ею хлопнуть. Пробегающий мимо педиатр — единственное, мать его, светлое пятно на всю клинику — подпрыгнул и схватился за сердце.  
  
— Кроули!.. — укоризненно воскликнул он.  
  
— Извини, Азирафаэль, — виновато улыбнулся Кроули. — Я… ну…  
  
Почему-то именно в присутствии этого человека он порой терялся. Вёл себя в точности как влюблённый подросток.  
  
— Я вниз, — наконец выдавил он. На лице Азирафаэля появилось сочувственное выражение.  
  
— Бедняга, — совершенно искренне сказал он. — Может быть, помочь?  
  
— Ни в коем случае! — возмутился Кроули. — Нечего тебе там делать…  
  
Азирафаэль с сомнением покосился на гору папок, из-за которой Кроули едва мог выглянуть.  
  
— Ну, если так… Может быть, пообедаем вместе? Неподалёку открылось дивное местечко…  
  
— Согласен, — тут же ответил Кроули.  
  
Азирафаэль одарил его солнечной, тёплой улыбкой, от которой сердце привычно забилось чаще. Кроули широко улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
Даже грядущий поход в отделение патанатомии пугал теперь куда меньше.  
  
  
  
|   
  
  
— Шестнадцатый номер вырывается вперёд! Неужели это будет очередной победой… Но подождите! У нас появился новый лидер! Не могу разглядеть номер… Какой изящный вход в поворот, браво, браво! Эй, кто-нибудь знает, что это за гонщик?  
  
— Иезавель, чёрт бы тебя!.. Ты уверена, что мы на нужном шоссе?  
  
— Успокойтесь, мистер Шедвелл. Разумеется, мы едем правильно. Разве я могу ошибаться?  
  
— Но тут же повсюду…  
  
— Мистер Шедвелл, милый, вы принимаете всё слишком близко к сердцу. Напомните мне добавлять в ваш чай побольше ромашки.  
  
— ДА! У нас новый чемпион! Эй! Вы уже можете остановиться!  
  
— Поразительно. Кажется, мы и впрямь свернули не туда.  
  
— Сбавьте скорость, умоляю!  
  
— Ну-ну, мистер Шедвелл, не стоит так волноваться. Вот, видите, мы едем совсем медленно, каких-то шестьдесят миль в час. Кстати, я уже говорила, что мне очень нравится, когда вы умоляете?  
  
  
  
|   
  
  
Уриил раздражённо выдохнула и увеличила громкость. Басы наверняка теперь грохотали на всю библиотеку, но ей было плевать. Лишь бы не слышать омерзительного воркования этого Кроули.  
  
Тот нагло, пользуясь положением старшего, лапал за коленку Азирафаэля. Одноклассник в ответ краснел и, похоже, хихикал. Мало же надо человеку для счастья...  
  
Весной все сходили с ума. Кроули был придурком круглый год.  
  
— Ну вы ещё потрахайтесь тут, — Уриил не выдержала, захлопнула учебник и выдернула наушники. — Азирафаэль, учти, отмазывать тебя и твоего... бойфренда... от Гавриила я не буду.  
  
— Что ты! — Азирафаэль побагровел нелепо, пятнами, и замахал руками. — Мы просто... я просто...  
  
— Бла-бла-бла. Ой, да катитесь вы...  
  
— Не твой, вот и бесишься, — донеслось вслед. Уриил почувствовала, как шее и щекам стало горячо.  
  
— Придурки, — буркнула она и поспешно покинула библиотеку.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Good_Omens_AU/collections" target=_blank><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/0c/79/G1Mc7vEx_o.png" alt="WTF Good Omens AU 2021"></a>

  


|   
  
---|---  
  
— Сын мой, — глас раздался будто бы отовсюду. Эхо в каменной келье служки Ланца, в миру — Лэсли, было такое, что иногда он от собственного храпа просыпался в ледяном поту. — Сын мой, у меня кончился пергамент.  
  
Отец Метатрон не утруждал себя и никогда не являлся лично. Дверь в его келью была наглухо заперта, а говорил он исключительно сквозь щели между крупными булыжниками да крохотное окошечко.  
  
Порой Ланц сомневался, что Метатрон вообще существует. Голос его будто бы вечно менялся, словно над шутили, да только шутка в таком случае затянулась.  
  
Он сбегал в подвалы, сухие и прохладные, где хранились припасы и так хорошо было отдыхать летом, если выдавалась такая возможность. Пергамент нашёлся в самом дальнем углу. Прихватив несколько свитков, он поспешно вернулся к келье отца Метатрона.  
  
— Я принёс, — запыхавшись, сказал он. Шутка ли — столько бегать?  
  
— Ещё нужны чернила.  
  
Исполнив и это поручение, Ланц собрался было вздремнуть, но Метатрон, вновь непостижимым образом изменив голос, заявил, что проголодался.  
  
Ланц старался не проклинать судьбу и смиренно сносить испытания, уготованные ему Господом. Но порой хотелось взять колун потяжелее, ворваться в келью и вежливо объяснить святому отцу, что нельзя же так, что надо сразу перечислить всё, что требуется…  
  
«Терпение — добродетель», — сказал себе Ланц и поспешил на кухню: этой самой добродетели Метатрону ой как не хватало.  
  
  
  
|   
  
  
— Рядовой Пульцифер! Доложите обстановку!  
  
— Есть, сэр! Докладываю: обстановка уютная!  
  
— Уточнить!  
  
— Есть, сэр! Наблюдаю фарфоровый сервиз на две персоны, заварочный чайник и противника!  
  
— Противник превосходит нас числом?  
  
— Никак нет, сэр!  
  
— Прекрасно. Рядовой! Остаёшься здесь за главного!  
  
— Сержант, так ведь…  
  
— За главного!  
  
— Есть, сэр!  
  
Когда сержант Шедвелл вышел, Ньют наконец смог перевести дух. Сержант был хорошим человеком, но иногда его немного клинило.  
  
Ньюту оставалось лишь надеяться, что мадам Трейси убедит старика, что она — старшая по званию.  
  
  
  
|   
  
  
— Вира! Вира!  
  
— Хуира, — Хасан сплюнул, поправляя каску. Голову немилосердно пекло, а лоб ещё и натирало.  
  
— Ай, дорогой, зачем ругаешься? — укоризненно вопросил Ли. По имени не то кореец, не то китаец, по внешности — прирождённый, как говорится, бегун, по призванию — мудак и лучший друг Хасана, позёвывая, грелся на этом сраном солнышке. Ему будто бы нравилось ползать по лесам, порой (совершенно случайно) сбрасывая вниз что потяжелее.  
  
Хасан считал, что хорошо бы сжечь эту тупую стройку вместе с бешеным прорабом (иначе как Сатаной они его не называли, уж очень подходило) и, желательно, целым кварталом впридачу. Ли говорил, что это лишнее. Перебор.  
  
— Потому что могу, — Хасан зубами вытащил из мятой пачки сигарету, жестом предложил Ли. Тот, конечно, отказался.  
  
— Я, понимаешь ли, за здоровый образ жизни, — немилосердно протягивая слова, как удава по стекловате, сказал он. И приложился к фляге. С чаем. Ага, как же.  
  
— Хуизни, — глубокомысленно ответил Хасан. И ещё раз сплюнул.  
  
  
  
|   
  
  
— Капитан Лигур, мы готовы! — к нему подбежал юнга с нелепо длинными ресницами и до неприличия глупой физиономией. Лигур попытался вспомнить, в каком порту они подцепили это несчастье. Не смог. —  
Прикажете брать корабль на абордаж?  
  
Лигур степенно кивнул. В крови вскипала ярость. Добрый знак.  
  
О «Стремительном» он слышал много. Об их капитане, который уже три года успешно отбивал любые атаки. О команде, сражающейся, как в последний раз. И, разумеется, о ценнейших грузах. Грузы интересовали  
Лигура больше всего, а репутация, которую можно было заработать в удачной схватке, была лишь приятным дополнением. Его и без того достаточно боялись, вывешивали белый флаг, стоило только «Хамелеону» появиться на горизонте.  
  
Как же он просчитался…  
  
Связанный, хорошенько избитый, он сплюнул кровь на чистый пол трюма, ощущая мрачное удовлетворение. С бессознательного юнги тоже натекло порядочно, а кровь из досок вымывать — замучаешься. Вот пусть этот знаменитый капитан Михаил и страдает. Хотя бы немного.  
  
Проститься с жизнью он успел несколько раз, пока пытался пробиться к мостику. Команда «Стремительного» сражалась… успешно. На корм рыбам отправить удалось лишь с полдюжины — а вот «Хамелеон» лишился почти всех.  
  
Достойная смерть. Только бы достойная смерть…  
  
— Мсье Лигур.  
  
Он прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть во мраке лицо. Голос показался странным. Не может же быть такого, что…  
  
— Я думал, вы мужчина, — ошарашенно проговорил он.  
  
Дама в мундире мягко улыбнулась. Улыбка эта не коснулась глаз: Лигуру показалось, что его шпагой пронзили.  
  
— Так многие думают, — сказала она, приподнимая неожиданно сильными пальцами его подбородок.  
  
Ещё никогда Лигуру не было настолько… всепоглощающе страшно. И кто его напугал? Женщина!..  
  
Женщина, которую называли ровно так же, как его самого: грозой морей. Самый опасный капитан на службе Его Величества.  
  
— Вы сильный человек, мсье Лигур, — низко пропела Михаил. — Думаю, мы с вами найдём больше общего, чем вы думаете.  
  
Лигур сглотнул, мысленно взмолившись Господу о милости.  
  
  
  
|   
  
  
— Да, неловко получилось...  
  
Дагон лишь вздохнула. В целом мутация этого вируса, совершенно случайная (она проверяла), обернулась для неё неожиданным и, кажется, бессрочным отпуском.  
  
— Хастур, вынь уже из него топор, — попросила она. Тот недовольно закатил глаза, но послушался. — Ты же в курсе, что это необязательно?  
  
— Перестраховываюсь, — Хастур сплюнул в сторону. — Нас пока не кусали. Вдруг это и на демонов действует?  
  
— Демоны не болеют.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, Кроули здоровый?  
  
— Туше, — признала Дагон и снова вздохнула, перекидывая дробовик в другую руку.  
  
  
  
|   
  
  
— Хастур, где отчёт?  
  
— Все ответы прятались где-то там, в темноте.  
  
— Что ты несёшь? Отчёт нужен сегодня, иначе мне голову снимут!  
  
— Смерть звала из темноты выстрелами.  
  
— Дагон, не советую. Он всю неделю такой.  
  
— А что с ним?  
  
— Кто-то притащил сюда компьютер. С игрой. Хастур… проникся.  
  
— Вещи, которые ты уже не в силах изменить, в конечном итоге меняют тебя…  
  
— Кто-то? Кто-то с именем на «К»?  
  
— Нас было только трое: он, я и мой пистолет!  
  
— Какой пистолет, ты же…  
  
— Причина всех бед скрывалась за моей спиной, но я не решался оглянуться, боясь встретиться лицом к лицу со своим прошлым.  
  
— Хастур, я тебе сейчас эту встречу устрою! Кто-нибудь, приведите Кроули, пусть сам с этим дерьмом разбирается!  
  
— И смерть, как всегда, носила женское… ай! Лицо! Вдруг захотелось… больно же! Потеряться в этой темноте…  
  
— Ты у меня потеряешься. Лигур! Тащи Кроули! Мне плевать, откуда, просто тащи его сюда!  
  
— В ночном безумии! Не бей! Демоны лежат в засаде, ждут меня…  
  
— КРОУЛИ, СУКИН ТЫ СЫН!!!  
  



	5. Chapter 5

<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Good_Omens_AU/collections" target=_blank><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/fd/09/OVwg9e5g_o.png" alt="WTF Good Omens AU 2021"></a>

  


|   
  
---|---  
  
— Только не Слизерин… Только не Слизерин…  
  
— Слизерин поможет тебе достичь величия.  
  
— К Мерлину величие. Не надо в Слизерин.  
  
— Почему, юноша?  
  
— Слишком банально, — Кроули поёрзал на табуретке. — Все только этого и ждут. Давай, удиви их.  
  
— Если ты настаиваешь… Хаффлпаф!  
  
— Чего?! Не-не-не, откати обратно, давай Гриффиндор! — но Сортировочную Шляпу с него уже сняли. Кроули скривился, но ошалевшие морды будущих сокурсников, пожалуй, того стоили. И вообще, кто сказал, что Хаффлпафф — для трудолюбивых тупиц? Он, Энтони Кроули, ещё покажет всем этим придуркам. Долой стереотипы!  
  
На него косились ровно до того момента, пока на стул не сел очаровательный Азирафаэль, безупречно вежливый, предупредительный и в целом больше похожий на херувима с маггловских открыток, чем на обычного волшебника.  
  
— СЛИЗЕРИН! — взревела шляпа, едва коснувшись его макушки.  
  
Зал ахнул.  
  
Азирафель же лучезарно улыбнулся, поблагодарил Шляпу, помахал Кроули и отправился за стол Самого Мерзкого Факультета.  
  
Директор МакГонагалл тяжело вздохнула. Ближайшие семь лет обещали быть ой какими непростыми.  
  
  
  
|   
  
  
— Эй, придурок, — выплюнула Вельзевул, — принеси мне кофе.  
  
— Это не входит в мои обязанности, детектив, — чёртова жестянка улыбалась так, что от пластиковых зубов по стенам зайчики бегали. Козёл.  
  
— Тебя приставили ко мне, говнюк. И я человек. Ты должен меня слушаться.  
  
Диод замигал жёлтым. С ума сойти, этот придурок что, думал?  
  
GV250 улыбнулся ещё шире (как только рожа не треснула) и направился к кофемашине.  
  
Задница у него была что надо, этого не отнимешь. Возможно, если бы он был нормальным, то есть человеком, а не сраным андроидом, Вельзевул даже попробовала бы к нему подкатить.  
  
— Ваш кофе, детектив.  
  
Только пакет на голову надеть, чтобы не видеть этой самодовольной морды.  
  
Вельзевул сделала глоток и едва не вымерла.  
  
— Ты что с ним сделал? — клятый робот наклонил голову набок, типа, недоумевая. — Хрен с тобой, жестянка, живи пока. Не знаю, что ты сделал с кофемашиной, но...  
  
— Меня назвали Гавриил, — перебил её GV250. — Буду рад работать с вами, детектив. Разобрать ваши документы?  
  
— Валяй, — неожиданно хрипло ответила Вельзевул. Гавриил вышел из подсобки, и она почти растерянно уставилась на только что пожатую ладонь.  
  
Руки у жестянки оказались чертовски тёплые.  
  
  
  
|   
  
  
— Господин Кроули! — обрадовалась настоятельница, но тут же приняла подобающий вид. — Вы пришли, чтобы проверить нас, не так ли? Не беспокойтесь, всё готово. Послезавтра, когда вы принесёте Врага Рода Человеческого, Разрушителя Царств, Ангела Бездны, Великого Зверя, имя коему Дракон, Князь Мира Сего, Отца Лжи, Порождение…  
  
— Прошу прощения, я столько не унесу, — перебил её господин Кроули. Выглядел он, мягко говоря, непривычно, то и дело озирался, да ещё сжимал в руках некое оружие, от которого так и несло дьявольской силой. — Какой сейчас год? Какой век?  
  
Наверняка это было какое-то испытание!  
  
Сестра Мэри, Владыка её побери, тут же влезла:  
  
— Двадцать первый век, две тысячи седьмой год, господин Кроули, — подобострастно (и очень быстро) проговорила она. — Вам нездоровится?  
  
Господин Кроули запустил руку в волосы и, кажется, дёрнул. Сёстры Тереза и Грейс встревоженно переглянулись.  
  
— Седьмой, седьмой… А где я?  
  
— Недалеко от Тадфилда, в монастыре ордена Святой Бериллы. Господин Кроули, с вами всё?..  
  
— О, всё прекрасно! Ошибся на какую-то сотню лет, — он, похоже, обрадовался и рассеянно помахал рукой. — Ну, не буду вам мешать. Передавайте привет Врагу, Разрушителю и всем остальным, они наверняка славные ребята.  
  
Господин Кроули исчез так же стремительно, как появился. Мать-настоятельница выдохнула и украдкой вытерла вспотевшую ладонь о рясу.  
  
— Что это было? — шушукались сёстры. — Странный он какой-то…  
  
— Это было испытание, точно вам говорю! — со знанием дела заявила сестра Мэри.  
  
— Верно, верно.  
  
— Демоны решили нас проверить. Матушка, как думаете, мы ведь не провалились? — спросила сестра Грейс, встревоженно переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Сие мне неведомо. И вам задумываться не советую, — решительно проговорила мать-настоятельница. — А ну, быстро за работу!  
  
Демон их разбери, этих… демонов. Вечно что-то да учудят.  
  
  
  
|   
  
  
— Уверены, что сработает? — с сомнением спросил Артур Янг.  
  
— Вечно ты сомневаешься. Хватит трусить! Мы должны её уничтожить! Мой сын — джедай, в конце концов! — сенатор Даулинг агрессивно взмахнул рукавом мантии. Голограмма перед ним замерцала.  
  
— Мой тоже, — мрачно ответил мистер Янг. — И внуков я не дождусь.  
  
— Ваш, кажется, едва не перешёл на тёмную сторону, — немедленно влезла супруга сенатора, язвительно улыбаясь. — Может быть, не стоило его останавливать? Тогда ваша мечта о внуках стала бы реальной…  
  
— Гарриэтт, — одёрнул её Даулинг, заметив, что командир Янг краснеет. — Полно вам. Нужно отдать приказ, верно?  
  
— Там моя семья! Я, в конце концов, должен знать, что происходит!  
  
— Не беспокойся, милый, — Рэд-три, лучший пилот Сопротивления, а по совместительству — любимая супруга Янга, ласково улыбнулась в голо-камеру. — Я готова. Мы все готовы.  
  
— Да, пап, мы готовы, — Адам влез позади неё и весело помахал. — Всё будет отлично, ты же знаешь, как круто мама летает!  
  
— Я скоро всего себя отсижу, пока вы там болтаете! У меня пушки стынут! — Уорлок Даулинг, разумеется, не мог остаться в стороне. Мать тут же начала давать ему миллион абсолютно бесполезных советов, Адам — переругиваться прямо так, не выключаясь из эфира…  
  
— То-то и оно, — пробормотал Артур Янг. — Нехорошее у меня предчувствие…  
  
  
  
|   
  
  
— Ангел, напомни, что мы здесь делаем?  
  
— Восстанавливаем справедливость.  
  
— Думаешь, они сами никак?  
  
— Думаю, без нашего вмешательства будет слишком много крови. Вот этот юноша не внушает доверия.  
  
— Ты можешь просто сказать «маньяк».  
  
— Кроули!  
  
— Да ты посмотри на них, они же летают на мечах!  
  
— Можно подумать, наши мётлы чем-то лучше.  
  
— Молчу, молчу. Делай, что хотел. А потом пойдём пробовать местное бухло.  
  
— Чудесная идея! Я слышал о местечке, где подают просто волшебные маньтоу. Знаешь, это такие...  
  
— Ну кто бы сомневался.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  


<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Good_Omens_AU/collections" target=_blank><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/95/ed/zJGSUN6b_o.png" alt="WTF Good Omens AU 2021"></a>

  


|   
  
---|---  
  
— Сдавайся, презренный ведьмак! — вдохновенно воскликнула Анафема и тут же умолкла.  
  
Презренный ведьмак смотрел несчастно и тяжело вздыхал. Выглядел он настолько безобидно, что Анафема даже смутилась, опустила книгу с колокольчиком, задула свечу.  
  
— И-извините, — застенчиво сказал ведьмак и ковырнул пол носком стоптанного ботинка. — Я сдаюсь. Кажется, этажом ошибся. Думал, это моя... У вас очень мило.  
  
Анафема фыркнула. На эту нелепость ходячую даже сердиться не получалось.  
  
— Чай будешь? — буднично спросила она. Ньют просиял и закивал; Анафема решила, что для ведьмака он, пожалуй, даже милый.  
  
Главное — чтобы не узнала мадам Трейси.  
  
  
  
|   
  
  
— Поглядите, нормально?  
  
Брианна прищурилась, разглядывая юбку Пиппина. Уэнсли вздохнула.  
  
— Пиппин, мне кажется, это лишнее, — осторожно сказала она. — Ну правда, нас вовсе не так сильно притесняют, честное слово…  
  
— Чепуха! — возмутился Пиппин. — Ты разве не слышала, что сказали недавно Еве?! «Девочкам в брюках ходить неприлично»! Что это, если не притеснение?! Ты совсем не заботишься о своих сёстрах!  
  
Брианна с умным видом покивала.  
  
— Точно, точно. Лишь бы тебя не побили.  
  
— Ева меня защитит, — убеждённо сказал Пиппин. — Правда, Ева?  
  
Ева вздрогнула, очнувшись от мыслей.  
  
— А? — недоумённо переспросила она.  
  
— Ты в последнее время сама не своя. Что-то случилось? — Брианна подошла ближе, положила руку ей на плечо.  
  
Ева задумалась ненадолго. Стоило ли рассказывать о странных снах и шепотках?..  
  
— Всё в порядке, — она постаралась улыбнуться. Подруги — и Пиппин, конечно — едва ли поверили, но расспрашивать не стали.  
  
— Ты всегда можешь на нас положиться, — с необычной для неё уверенностью сказала Уэнсли. — Ты же знаешь.  
  
— Спасибо, девочки. И Пиппин.  
  
— Просто «девочки» будет достаточно, — важно кивнул Пиппин. — Меня это нисколечки не обижает.  
  
  
  
|   
  
  
— А-а-апчхи! — Хастур едва успел отвернуться, напрочь забыв о том, что он вообще-то в маске. Треклятая пыльца сквозь неё запросто проникала, а вот последствия чиха — нет. — Да чтоб вас всех черти…  
  
— Эй, у тебя опять один из этих? — Кроули сочувственно похлопал его по плечу и привычно нашарил в кармане халата таблетки от аллергии.  
  
— Ага. Очередной влюблённый Джон Доу, мать его. Как же они достали…  
  
— Ну-ну. Себя два года назад вспомни.  
  
Хастур вздохнул. Если бы Кроули эти самые два года назад на корпоративе не напился спирта и не затащил его в подсобку с вполне прозрачными намерениями, Хастур имел все шансы сдохнуть либо от аллергии, либо от этой идиотской болезни, от которой он кашлял соцветиями гортензии. Повезло же родиться с бракованными генами…  
  
— Так, дай-ка я, — Кроули решительно оттёр его в сторону от трупа и перехватил скальпель. Хастур замер в сторонке, ошарашенно глядя на него. — Что тут у нас? Ого, конопля! Оригинально…  
  
— Выходи за меня, — не подумав, брякнул Хастур и осёкся. Он же собирался сделать предложение совсем по-другому, что за…  
  
— Согласен, — тут же, без промедления, ответил Кроули и поднял на него сияющий взгляд. — Как думаешь, её можно скурить?  
  
Сердце Хастура, замершее было, заколотилось от нежности вдвое чаще.  
  
  
  
|   
  
  
Когда течка была у Вайта, было ещё терпимо. Вязкую слизь, конечно, приходилось постоянно убирать со всех поверхностей, иногда даже с потолка, но в целом Вайт не жаловался, пачкал себе всё потихоньку и всё.  
  
Кармин… буйствовала. Она требовала вести к себе отборных альф, и ни один не уходил в целости и сохранности. Большую часть она просто колотила до бессознательного состояния. Остальным везло ещё меньше.  
  
Гон Рейвена сопровождался тотальным опустошением супермаркетов, магазинчиков и лавок в радиусе пяти миль. В худшие годы — и всех десяти.  
  
По счастью, всегда оставался Смерть. Оставался, во-первых, при них в трудные минуты (принести тряпку, дюжину альф, мешок снэков), во-вторых — совершенно равнодушным. Никто не знал, кто он, и даже не пытался гадать.  
  
Пока однажды его не накрыло.  
  
  
  
|   
  
  
Он давно смирился с тем, что никогда в жизни не свяжет судьбу ни с какой «родственной душой». Хотя бы по той причине, что невразумительный набор гласных, в особенности — конечное «м-м-м, у-у», попросту недостойно настоящей леди. Или, Боже упаси, джентльмена.  
  
Жить в одиночестве ему нисколько не претило. Дни текли размеренно и плавно, и разницу между, скажем, девятнадцатым и девяносто девятым он видел разве что в заполонивших всё новомодных гаджетах, ценах на продукты да отражении в зеркале.  
  
И вот однажды они встретились.  
  
— А-а-а? — тихонько сказала она и взглянула ему в глаза. — М-м-м? У-у…  
  
— Моя ты хорошая, — прочитал он вслух аккуратную надпись на её боку и растроганно улыбнулся.  
  
Так на семьдесят четвёртом году жизни гордый представитель «старой гвардии» Р.П.Тайлер обрёл родственную душу, звонкий лай которой не раз пугал соседских кошек.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Good_Omens_AU/collections" target=_blank><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/f0/a6/AF9N3W9c_o.png" alt="WTF Good Omens AU 2021"></a>

  


|   
  
---|---  
  
— Да что ж такое, — расстроенно пробормотала она.  
  
Только что созданное существо выглядело прелестно. Выглядело бы... Если бы кое-кто был хоть капельку менее неуклюжим.  
  
— Ай-яй-яй...  
  
Существо подняло голову и сонно зевнуло. Как и апельсиново-оранжевые змейки, тридцать три штуки.  
  
Надо же было уронить эту корзинку! Планировалось высыпать чрезвычайно ядовитых малышек в Австралии, чтобы не чувствовали себя чужими, но вот, пожалуйста, одно неверное движение — и такой поворот!  
  
— Так, ладно, — она решительно тряхнула руками и погладила создание по голове. То растерянно обернулось, но невидимость — дело такое. — Назову тебя горгоной. Надеюсь, ты не станешь размножаться...  
  
Она задумчиво обошла новорождённую горгону. А красиво вышло. Необычно. Вот только люди вряд ли оценят...  
  
Её взгляд упал на крупный серый камень. Вдохновение пришло мгновенно.  
  
  
  
|   
  
  
— Это совсем никуда не годится! — Адам гневно плеснул хвостом. — Папа, ты не понимаешь! Они снова опрокинули танкер! Если не разобраться…  
  
— Адам! Я запрещаю тебе контактировать с людьми! — иногда Артур Янг умел выглядеть по-настоящему грозно.  
  
— Ах так?! Тогда… Тогда я объявляю голодовку! — он развернулся и стремительно унёсся в пещеру. Уэнсли, Брайан и Пеппер поспешили за ним, но угнаться смогла, конечно, только Пеппер.  
  
— Адам, погоди!  
  
— Я отправлюсь к морской ведьме!  
  
— К ведьме? — ахнул Уэнсли и перепуганно забил плавниками. — Адам, это очень опасно! Я слышал, она может заколдовать тебя…  
  
— Мне это и нужно! — Адам остановился, обернулся к ним. — Я попрошу себе ноги и пойду сам разбираться с людьми.  
  
— С ума сошёл?! — Брайан дважды перекувырнулся от волнения. — А вдруг они тебя заключат в темницу?  
  
— Пусть только попробуют.  
  
— Да, пусть попробуют, — хищно оскалила зубы Пеппер, — я их так покусаю…  
  
— Пожалуйста, не делай так. Ты же знаешь, что акулы едят таких, как мы с Брайаном, — взмолился Уэнсли. Бедолагу заметно трясло, он то и дело менял цвет, пытаясь слиться то с полосатым Брайаном, то с золотистой чешуёй Адама.  
  
— Вы — мои друзья, — важно объявила Пеппер. — Вас я есть не буду. И вообще, забыл, что я давно перешла на водоросли?  
  
— Хватит спорить, — скомандовал Адам. Все тут же притихли. Брайан ещё пытался что-то возразить, но Пеппер осадила его одним взглядом. — Отправляемся к Анафеме.  
  
Морская ведьма, дремавшая, укутавшись в собственные щупальца, и не подозревала о том, что к ней направляется компания из тигровой акулы, крошки-камбалы, мурены и наследного принца. Спать ей оставалось недолго.  
  
  
  
|   
  
  
Хвост у него был, конечно, что надо.  
  
Гавриил величаво прошагал к зеркалу и расправил перья. Покрутился немного. Повздыхал: нет, ну до чего же красиво.  
  
Михаил деловито порхнула с ветки на ветку, доложила: посетители толпятся с той стороны, курлы, курлы. Гавриил покрутился ещё, спел. Заскучал. Развлекать посетителей ему не нравилось.  
  
И, конечно, эта гадкая ворона всё испортила.  
  
— Сзади ты курица, — каркнула она.  
  
— Ты просто мне завидуешь, — лениво махнул белым опахалом Гавриил. Из-за стекла на него страдальчески смотрела Михаил, которую как раз тискали дети. Глупые людишки. — Подарить тебе перо?  
  
— Подарить тебе мозги? — отозвалась Вельзевул.  
  
Гавриил неодобрительно глянул на неё.  
  
— Мы, птицы, должны держаться вместе, тебе ли не знать?  
  
— Курица — не птица, — равнодушно сказала Вельзевул и самым наглым образом выдернула перо, тут же улетев куда-то в своё уродливое, никчёмное гнездо.  
  
Толпа за стеклом заулюлюкала. Изрядно помятая Михаил вернулась и принялась раздражённо чистить перья.  
  
— Однажды мы им отомстим, — пообещал ей Гавриил.  
  
— Я уж надеюсь, — прокурлыкала Михаил. И прицельно нагадила на голову прохожему.  
  
Гавриил не мог её за это осудить.  
  
  
  
|   
  
  
— Я самый опасный хищник в мире, всё, что есть во мне, привлекает тебя: мой голос, моё лицо, даже мой запах… Я бы и без этого обошёлся… От меня не убежать! Меня не победить! Я создан убивать…  
  
— Кроули, дорогой, мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь.  
  
— И я убивал людей!..  
  
— Со всеми случается. Видел бы ты меня в прошлое полнолуние! Кстати, тебе очень идёт это сверкание. Выглядишь просто волшебно.  
  
— Я хотел убить тебя. Я никогда не испытывал такой жажды людской крови…  
  
— Мы всегда можем закупить побольше донорской. Вряд ли это будет проблемой. Я знаю отличного доктора.  
  
— Азирафаэль, да что с тобой не так?! Я пытаюсь тебя напугать, а ты…  
  
— О, прости, я сразу не понял, что эта драма не на ровном месте. Продолжай, прошу.  
  
— …порой я тебя по-настоящему ненавижу.  
  
— Абсолютно взаимно, дорогой.  
  
  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась визитка, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1U_K2YN8vNqt01gBL1GJQS-RDIQQaF6WwOMHpEVC87nA/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!
> 
> А за новостями можно следить в нашем [твиттере](https://twitter.com/OmensAu)


End file.
